


No Matter the Custom

by miagreymanes



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, M/M, Post-World of Warcraft: Legion, The Feast of Winter Veil, Varian Wrynn Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 05:19:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13228881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miagreymanes/pseuds/miagreymanes
Summary: Khadgar yawned widely, staring out across the lake. He was uncertain of how much time he had been standing there in the courtyard, hip resting against one of the columns that lined the sides, but he knew it was long enough so that the sounds of revelry inside the keep had dimmed slightly. It was the holidays and everyone was rightfully enjoying the annual festivities that marked the climax of the season, but he had not been in the mood for the noise. Sometimes it became too much and he needed the silence...





	No Matter the Custom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mythlorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythlorn/gifts).



Khadgar yawned widely, staring out across the lake. He was uncertain of how much time he had been standing there in the courtyard, hip resting against one of the columns that lined the sides, but he knew it was long enough so that the sounds of revelry inside the keep had dimmed slightly. It was the holidays and everyone was rightfully enjoying the annual party that marked the climax of the season, but he had not been in the mood for the noise. Sometimes it became too much and he needed the silence, and he was grateful that he had not been followed by any of the nobles who had been vying for his attention earlier.

He closed his eyes and tipped his head back against the stone behind him and sighed softly. He would find his way back inside soon, he needed to sleep if he were to be of any use at all in the morning, and it was something which was necessary. The holidays did not mean that the world simply stopped spinning.

Shifting slightly, he suddenly became aware of the fact that the air around him had changed and he was no longer in the relative silence that had been provided to him by the darkness. As the steps behind him drew nearer he smiled to himself and chuckled softly. He should have known that it was Varian who would be the one to find him. 

It was mere seconds before he felt the familiar presence directly at his back and he smiled. Tipping his head back as Varian wrapped his arms around him from behind, he rested his head against his shoulder. For not the first time he found himself appreciating the fact that during more relaxed occasions the armour which Varian was most often found wearing was retired in favour of more casual garb that involved much less metal and pointy bits.

"How did you find me?"

"Anduin may have pointed you out and told me to come over. He said you've been standing here on your own for quite some time."

He couldn't help but laugh at Varian's words as he shook his head. "Anduin, as always, is incredibly perceptive."

"You know, I have utterly no idea where that comes from," amusement was clear in Varian's voice as he rested his chin on the top of Khadgar's head. "Tiffin was sweet but she was like me- we both need to be smacked upside the head with something before actually noticing it. The fact that he turned out the complete opposite is a miracle."

"I'm not the one who said it," voice playful, Khadgar covered Varian's hands with his own. 

Snorting, Varian squeezed Khadgar tightly. "So I did you complete and utter terror."

"Oh I'm the terror now, am I?" Turning around in Varian's arms, Khadgar looked up at him, grinning. 

"Yes, you are. You may lead the Kirin tor, but you are still the exact same Khadgar who taught me how to lie convincingly. The exact same Khadgar who I know taught my son the very same thing."

Eyes twinkling, Khadgar clapped a hand to his cheek and gasped loudly. "I am shocked and insulted that you would even say such a thing. I would never."

Varian's nose wrinkled as he laughed at Khadgar's words and even as he continued to laugh he kissed him once more. "Terror."

"Maybe." Conceding, Khadgar reached up and curled a hand around the back of Varian's neck. "But even if I am, what of it?"

As he shook his head, loose strands of hair fell in front of Varian's face and his smile became softer. He watched Khadgar silently for several long seconds before he pressed his lips to Khadgar's forehead. "Nothing at all."

Khadgar met Varian's gaze levelly and his stomach seemed to drop further and further toward his feet the longer they remained still. He had never been one to flinch away from eye contact, but there was something about the look in Varian's eyes that made him want to hide his face in his chest.

"Come to bed?" Varian finally looked away. He took a step back and as Khadgar's hand dropped from his neck he reached down and clasped both of the mage's hands between his own. While the hands he held were not small in the slightest, he covered them with ease and as he looked down at Khadgar, his face was completely open. 

Khadgar felt his heart stutter in his chest as he looked up at the king. Varian wore his kingship with ease, he had since they had returned to Stormwind so many years before. He always cut such an imposing figure, fierce and brave, but in that moment he was laid bare and Khadgar remembered exactly why he had fallen in love with him in the first place. 

"I think that sounds like the best idea I've heard all night." Turning his hands in the large ones that covered his, Khadgar laced their fingers together before he leaned up and kissed Varian gently. It was something which they usually reserved for private moments, but he didn't care. All that mattered was that he was loved and he loved Varian just as much in return.

Varian's cheeks were flushed as they parted and after a pause, he released Khadgar's hands before he wrapped his arms around his waist and tugged him closer. He grinned at Khadgar as he closed the distance between them and kissed him again. It was not as brief as the previous kiss, Varian taking his time to brush one large hand along the curve of Khadgar's back before he pressed their bodies even closer. There was an intent to it that wasn't there before and Khadgar appreciated it.

When they finally parted, Khadgar had no doubt in his mind what Varian had planned for them once they had finally retired to his chambers and it sent a giddy little thrill down his spine. He knew they were both men well into their middle age, but he couldn't help but feel like an awkward, fumbling teen all over again. Without another word passing between them, Varian twined his fingers with Khadgar's once more and tugged at him gently, guiding them back inside the keep.

Anduin smiled at them as they passed through the entry to the audience chamber, Wrathion's arm curled around his waist possessively. Khadgar had seen them both at the beginning of the evening, separated by their duties, but with the festivities nearing their end they had finally found their way back to each other and with all the boldness afforded to them by virtue of their youth they were unafraid to be openly affectionate with each other. Even with so few remaining they still received strange glances, but neither of them paid those doing the judging any attention. They were focused on each other and Khadgar knew it was as it should be. 

"Don't stay up too late, boys." Varian reached out and ruffled his son's hair fondly. 

"We won't. I don't think we'll be too far behind you. Once Tess and Lorna head off we'll be doing the same."

At the mention of their names, Khadgar watched as the girls waved at them. Gone was Tess' normally stern expression, replaced instead with a terribly bright smile as Lorna trailed her fingers along her ribs. It was heartening to see the two couples together. Not so very far in the past, it would have been unimaginable to have seen such interactions in public, but things had changed and for their sake he was grateful.

"Well then, we'll leave you to it. Good night, Anduin." Face contorting for a moment as he came to a decision, Varian parted from Khadgar's side briefly, pressing a kiss to Anduin's temple as he ruffled his hair once more. "I'll see you both in the morning."

There was something about the holiday that always seemed to make things seem so much softer and as Varian rejoined him his arm wrapped around his waist in an echo of the grip Wrathion had on Anduin. 

Khadgar looked up at him and took in the way the dim light from the candles and flickering enchanted lanterns danced across his features. Each line and scar on his face was illuminated and he could see the toll the years had taken, but at the same time, he could also see the lines borne of laughter and happiness. It was in that moment as he watched Varian watching his son, expression completely open, that Khadgar realized he'd truly never felt more in love in the whole of his life.

"Well, archmage- shall we?" Varian raised an eyebrow as he glanced toward the corridor leading further into the Keep and toward his chambers. Even in the dim light, it became even more evident that there was far more he had in mind than just sleep. 

Unable to keep from blushing, Khadgar ducked his head for a brief second, hiding his grin. When he finally looked up, his eyes were bright with mischief and he rested his hand on the one curled around his waist in a silent challenge. 

"Lead the way, my king."


End file.
